Talk:Spirit Bomb
If in full-power Super Saiyan, they are no longer in a rage, then wouldn't it be possible for a Full=Power Super Saiyan to use the Spirit Bomb? Not all Powerful? I'm just saying, is it really all that powerful, I mean, when you think about it, it only actually succeeded in killing the bad guy once in cannon. The other 2 were hurt, but not enough to put them out of commission, and the only time it did work, goku still needed to power up to actually finish of kid buu.--Elementite 23:36, 26 May 2009 (UTC) An explaination of this is properly because for example, Frieza had the power to destroy Planet Namek and it might have been unlikely that the enviromental energy of the nearby planets would have killed Frieza. Other possiblity is that energy gathered by people might be more stronger than energy gathered by the enviroment of planets, so it might have been more likely that Frieza would die if Goku shared energy with the Namekians instead of the surrounding planets' energy. Unfortunately, that wouldn't happen as most of them were alreadly killed by Frieza and his soliders. As for the Super Spirit Bomb against Kid Buu, Goku is alreadly exhausted from the previous fight with Buu and couldn't hardly hold the genki dama for long before Buu is able to push a bit of it back and it took a wish from the Dragonballs to give Goku back his strength in order to push it towards Buu further. Super Sayian421 00:43, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Did Yamcha use Spirit Bomb? In Dragonball Z Episode 11: Showdown in the Past, Yamcha appears to use a relatively low-power spirit bomb against the two Saiyans who he, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu encounter in the past. He actually says "Spirit Bomb" when he begins to gather power for the attack. The article makes no mention of this. 19:33, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Austin That technique is called Spirit Ball and it was used before the Spirit Bomb in Dragonball when Yamcha fought Kami (in disguise) at the World Tournament so it's his own special technique. For more info, see Spirit Ball Super Sayian421 21:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC) What kind of energy does the Spirit Bomb use? Does this attack use ki or chi? -- 01:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :First, ki and chi are the same thing, different versions of the same word from different languages. Second, the attack uses Genki, or roughly "Life Energy", from which the attack's Japanese name is derieved from.--The Devils Corpse 14:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Denki gama and Genki dama? The article says that Genki Dama is a pun upon Denki Gama. However, I am absolutely sure that it is not! I am a native Japanese speaker born in Japan. I've never heard of such an idea before although I've got almost all books on Dragon Ball published in Japan. For me, it is completely impossible to connect Genki Dama with Denki Gama because their actual Japanese pronunciations are too different. While Genki Dama has no accent, Denki Gama has the accent on "Ga". Therefore, it is impossible for the Japanese to associate the two words. You may think that Genki Dama and Denki Gama are similar becuase you usually use latin alphabets and write and read Japanese words in roman letters. Yes, Genki Dama and Denki Gama seems very similar in roman letters. However, Japanese people do not use roman letters. Genki Dama is 元気玉 or げんきだま. Denki Gama is 電気釜 or でんきがま. No Japanese could find any connection between the two. Moreover, in Dragonball, although most characters' names are puns, most attacks' names are not. Genki Dama is no pun upon anything. Genki means "spirit" or "energy" or something like that. Dama means "ball". It means Spirit Ball and has no connection with Denki Gama at all. It's very different from the names of characters like Ginyu or Recoome. It is just a coincidence that Genki Dama seems sililar to Denki Gama. It is not true that Genki Dama is a pun on Denki Gama. I am absolutely sure.--大空翼 11:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :As I wrote on my talk page, many puns, such as Planet Meat, Raditz, and Galick Gun, work just fine using the Roman alphabet. I don't see why this is different. 16:32, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Do you think Japanese people use latin alphabets? You do not understand Japanese at all, do you? No Japanese think or write or read Japanese in alphabets, but in hiragana, katakana, and kanji. In Japanese, Planet Meat, Raditz, Galick Gun and other puns are all written in katakana, which is usually used to describe foreign languages, that is, ミート, ラディッツ, ギャリック砲. It is no wonder that they work fine in Roman alphabets because those words are from English. But they are never written in Roman alphabets in Japanese. Those English spellings are made by Funimation, not by Mr. Toriyama. 元気玉 is completely different. While other puns such as Meat, Raditz and Galick have no meanings by themselves, 元気玉 has its own meaning. 元気 means spirit and 玉 means ball. It is absolutely impossible to say the name 元気玉is from 電気釜. It is unthinkable for the Japanese to make puns by changing the positions of Roman letters. Genki Dama and Denki Gama may seem similar in English, but they are completely different things in Japanese. It is just a coincidence. No Japanese could find any connection between the two. If you consist that Genki Dama is a pun upon Denki Gama, what is your authority for saying that? As I've been saying, I am absolutely sure that Genki Dama is no pun and absolutely no Japanese could think of such an idea.--大空翼 04:49, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Please do not make any assumptions of me, and please follow our policies by discussing issues on discussion pages, rather than edit warring. What I can tell you is that many of the puns from Dragon Ball extend beyond Japanese, and this appears to be one. The only way to know Toriyama's intent would be to ask him about this, but since we cannot do that, we'll have to live with the fact that it appears to be a pun to some, even if not everyone thinks so. 22:11, August 19, 2010 (UTC) >>What I can tell you is that many of the puns from Dragon Ball extend beyond Japanese, and this appears to be one. Even if the puns make sense in English too, they are all originally in Japanese and make sense in Japanese. However, Genki Dama and Denki Gama cannot work as a pun in Japanese but only in English. As I repeatedly say, no Japanese could consider the two words as a pun. Don't you think it is strange for a Japanese manga writer to make a pun that Japanese people cannot understand? The Japanese language has fewer sounds than the English language does. Therefore, it has a lot of words that have the same sounds and different meanings. For example, "Genki" can be "元気"（spirit), "元亀"(the name of a period. 1570-1573), "原器"(prototype), "源基"(the name of a Japanese lawyer" and some other words. "Dama" can be "玉"(ball), "弾"(bullet) and "魂"(spirit). Since we do not have as many sounds as English, many irrelevant words may appear to be puns even though they have nothing to do with each other. If Genki Dama were a pun, it would be possible to say every single attack and every single character's name from Dragon Ball is a pun. Ex.) Makankōsappō: "Ma" means "Oh!", "kanko" means "sightseeing", "sappo" sounds like "Sapporo" (the name of a city in Japan). So it could mean "Oh, sightseeing in Sapporo!". Kienzan: from "Kienze", which means "I'll never disappear." Shunkan Idō: A pun upon "Udon Shinka", which means "udon evolution" (udon is Japanese food). Goku: "Go" is from "Gohan", which means "meal". "Ku" means "to eat". So his name means "to eat meals". Kaio: A pun upon "Keio" University in Tokyo. Kami-sama: A pun upon "Kasi Mama", which means "candy mother". Genki Dama: A pun upon "Ben-i Gaman", which means "to bear going to the toilet". Anyway, your theory doesn't make any sense at all because "Genki Dama" and "Genki Dama" cannot be considered as a pun in Japanese. It is very strange to say they are a pun in English. Anyway, >>The only way to know Toriyama's intent would be to ask him about this, but since we cannot do that, So, you don't have any source that supports your theory that Genki Dama is a pun on Denki Gama. >>we'll have to live with the fact that it appears to be a pun to some, even if not everyone thinks so. Even if you think it is a pun, you have absolutely no source or anything that supports your idea. It is only your idea and not worth mentioning here. If it were OK to write my idea, "Makankosappo" would be "sightseeing in Sapporo", "Kaio" (King Kai) would be from "Keio University" in Tokyo, "Goku" would be "Eating Meals", and "Genki Dama" means "to bear going to the toilet". You are not supposed to write your theory without a source. I am definitely going to remove the sentence if you cannot show me an information source that supports your idea that Genki Dama is a pun. If you do not have it, I really beg you not to try to keep the sentence. Actually, it is really annoying to me because "Genki Dama" can by no means be a pun upon "Denki Gama" in Japanese, and if it were a pun, it would be soooooo boring a pun that I cannot even bear.--大空翼 16:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :The only proof needed for something to be a pun is for the word to be similar to something else. In Dragon Ball, the puns are almost all food-related. 06:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) >>The only proof needed for something to be a pun is for the word to be similar to something else. No, it is not. As I said, it could be coincidence. If you are right, do you say America is a pun upon Kameari, a suburb in Tokyo? Does San Francisco have something to do with France? According to your theory, every single word that exist in this world would be a pun. You need to know that in Dragon Ball, Most attacks written in kanji (Chinese characters) are not puns, such as 気円斬(Kienzan), 魔貫光殺砲(Makankosappo), 魔閃光(Masenko), 界王拳(Kaio-ken), 操気弾(Sokidan), etc... Why do you think only 元気玉(Genki Dama) is a pun? That does not make any sense. Moreover, it is not true that the puns are almost all food-related. For example, King Piccolo and his men are named after musical instruments. The name of people on Planet Namek are derived from Japanese words for slugs or snails. Bulma, Trunks and their relatives are named after underwear. Hirudegarn was named in order to shock Mr. Hiruta, the producer of Dragon Ball Z anime. Janemba means evil radio waves. There is no evidence that support your idea that Genki Dama is a pun upon Denki Gama. Do not write your own theory on the wiki. I am going to remove your theory from the wiki. PLEASE do not put it back without showing us evidence to support your theory. "They seem similar" is not evidence, you know.--大空翼 11:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I have removed the sentence. Please do not try to put it back if you do not have anything to prove your idea.--大空翼 14:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Do not act on your own opinions before a consensus is reached. You have done this many times now, and failing to follow this site's policies will result in loss of editing privileges. As for your comment on food-related puns, I said almost all, which is true. I'm not sure if you misread my comment, but your response did not make any sense in context. As for the issue with the alleged pun, it is a pun in my opinion, in the opinion of the user who wrote it, and in the opinions of the other users who re-added it after you removed it. On wikia sites like this one, the consensus is what decides what goes on pages, and in this matter you are simply outvoted. 19:22, August 21, 2010 (UTC) >>Do not act on your own opinions before a consensus is reached. That's my line. Do not write your own opinion although you have nothing to support it. >>in this matter you are simply outvoted No way! When did we vote? No matter how many people think it is a pun, there is no evidence to support it. You said you don't know the truth, either, didn't you? Your opinion does not matter. It matters whether you have evidence or not, and you have no evidence, do you. It is your comment that makes no sense at all because you keep saying the same thing without no information sources. As I said, I've read almost all DragonBall-related books published in Japan, but never heard of such an idea that Genki Dama is a pun. I also told you that Japanese has fewer sounds compared to English and many words unrelated to each other have the same or very similar sounds. Genki Dama and Denki Gama seems similar to you, but I cannot regard them as a pun when I think of them in Japanese (Why did Mr. Toriyama have to make a pun that cannot be understood as a pun in Japanese?). What is more, I said all most all the names written in kanji (Chinese characters) are not puns, 気円斬(Kienzan), 魔貫光殺砲(Makankosappo), 魔閃光(Masenko), 界王拳(Kaio-ken), 操気弾(Sokidan), 孫悟空(Son Goku), and etc... Genki Dama (元気玉) is originally written in kanji and it is very natural to put it one of them. I am very sure that the fact that Genki Dama sounds similar to Denki Gama is a mere coincidence. (Only in English, though. They don't sound similar in Japanese because of the difference of accents.) I think I have to repeat again. What is the most import here is whether you have anything to support your idea or not. It does not matter how many paople are on your side and how many are on my side, although I am very sure that all the Japanese Dragon Ball fans, whose number may reach tens of millions, would be on my side if they were asked because it is impossible to think of the two words as a pun in Japanese. You have no source. The only reason you think it's a pun is that they seem similar to you. That is not enough. You need some evidence or information sources to keep the sentence in the wiki. There is no reason to keep it here.--大空翼 06:18, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I've placed tag there for the time being. I cannot let it be there without a source. If no one can add any sources in a week or two, I will remove the sentence.--大空翼 07:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :Do not edit the article any further before this issue is resolved. I have warned you that you must adhere to the policies of this site when editing it several times, and though you seem a reasonable person, this is your final warning before you will force me to block you. :Back to the issue, unfortunately for your side of the argument, the popular opinion of the users of the site is what ultimately matters. This is a standing policy used by all wikia sites, as well as wikipedia. While there has been no formal vote on the talk page, several editors have reverted your edit, an action which expresses disagreement with your own opinion. Regarding your request for proof, were there some master list of all existing puns, I would point out to you where this one stood. However, such a thing does not exist, and it is left to common knowledge to resolve such an issue. The best I can do is point out legitimate sources that can give you some idea of what a pun entails. Here is a popular English dictionary's entry for spoonerism, which is the type of pun used in the case we are examining. 07:32, August 22, 2010 (UTC)